It's You and Me
by lawgirlalways
Summary: A post season 2 one shot of Kara and James


Barry Allen had always been harold as the fastest person alive. He could run to other universes, travel through time, and break the sound barrier. But at that moment, it was Kara Danvers who held the title. It wasn't the speed of a life saving superhero that granted her the title. Rather, it was the speed of a woman finally grasping what was rightfully hers. She tugged James by the collar of his crisp purple shirt with the speed of finality. Without a moment more of hesitation, she brought her lips to his- letting her love smear against him.

James was startled by the suddenness. But as Kara's lips parted in invitation, he settled against her. His strong, sturdy hands held tightly to her waist, pulling her radiant body flush against his. He opened his mouth to hers, causing her to moan softly and blissfully.

She had been so selfish and stupid before, believing she couldn't have it all. She shouldn't have let James go. She shouldn't have rebounded (that was the word Alex had used) with Mon-El. She should've followed her heart, allowed herself to fall into it with the most wonderful man in the world. But she was just so stupid. She wouldn't lower the guard around her heart, and as a result she broke James'. For a woman as intelligent as she was, she really could make the worst decision. But she was going to make up for them. Oh how she was going to make it up to him.

The need for air became too much; they parted, standing nose to nose. Their swollen lips remained open, gasping for the hot breath between them. It was hardly enough to fill each other's searing lungs, but neither dared to move away. Their lusted eyes were drawn down, not entirely focusing but staring intently. Secure hands stayed warmly on where they had pulled the bodies in. Their pulse rates matched their quickened breaths, beating out a rhythm that was difficult to ignore. Pulsing hips glued to pulsing hips only made the rhythm more demanding, the air more thick, and the hold more heated. Still, they would not move. The dance was intoxicating. Yet, they fought it. They stood in the embrace, their bodies pounding and screaming, without any suggestion of following the deep pull. The two wanted to memorize the moment. Feel one another the way they were. It was a sensation all on its own, one that would keep them awake in the other's arms.

It gave Kara courage; the tenderness in which James held her. The words didn't simply wait silently on her tongue, choking her into silence. They had a voice, as strong and as powerful as Supergirl.

"I'm so sorry, James." She muttered against his lips. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, for… for thinking I couldn't do this."

Tears pooled in her ever sparkling blue eyes. James gently wiped them away. He soothed her with quiet shushes, but he did not interrupt her. He didn't barrel over her with his own words, thinking they were more important. He gave her the time she needed. And that made her heart swell.

"I love you so much, James. I should have admitted it earlier, but I was stupid and selfish and stubborn and scared and just so, so stupid. I love you, and I can't be without you anymore."

James continued to sooth away Kara's tears. He looked at her with every ounce of love he had, his brown eyes twinkling in overwhelming admiration. "You're not stupid, Kara. Never stupid."

She brought her watery eyes to meet his. Before she would've cowered from the love shown there, but in that moment she basked in it. She let the warmth flood her veins and set her aglow.

"It's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid too. But that shouldn't stop us from loving who we want to love." James caressed Kara's cheek, successfully wiping away the remaining tears. She canted into the comforting touch. "And I love you."

Their lips met again in a clash of beaming, brilliant smiles. The passion was even stronger than before. There was less of a need to bruise and arouse, and more of a need to express their unwavering affection. The kiss was befitting the two- loving, soft, and powerful. It was proof of their love; James and Kara could move mountains with it. Physical, yes (after all, they were Supergirl and Guardian) but also emotional. The mountain of fear, and unsteadiness, and poor judgment had been moved aside. The two were able to love fiercely and unequivocally, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
